Lando Calrissian und die Geistharfe von Sharu
Lando Calrissian und die Geistharfe von Sharu ist der erste Roman der Lando Calrissian-Trilogie. Das Buch wurde von L. Neil Smith geschrieben und ist im November des Jahres 1984 von Goldmann in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse vier Jahre vor den Ereignissen von Eine neue Hoffnung (4 VSY). In der Neuauflage Lando Calrissian - Rebell des Sonnensystems befinden sich alle drei Romane der Calrissian-Trilogie in einem Band. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Lando Calrissian war mit einer Neigung zum exzessiven Leben geboren - er liebte alle Annehmlichkeiten und beanspruchte sie mit möglichst geringem eigenen Aufwand. Geschäfte, bei denen er den Partner übers Ohr hauen konnte, waren ihm die liebsten. Die Kunde, daß auf den Planeten des Rafa-Systems alte, fremdartige Schätze im Überfluss vorhanden seien, ließ ihn sofort die Millennium Falcon besteigen - doch er ahnte nicht, daß auch ein Täuschungskünstler getäuscht werden kann... Handlung Lando der Glücksspieler Mit seinem erst kürzlich gewonnenen Raumschiff, dem Millennium Falken, fliegt der Glücksspieler und noch unerfahrene Raumpilot Lando Calrissian in das Oseon-System, eine Ansammlung vieler besiedelter Asteroiden, um dort in den zahlreichen Kasinos das risikoreiche Sabacc-Kartenspiel zu spielen. Auf Oseon 2795 nimmt Lando an einem dieser Spiele teil und bekommt dort gleichzeitig etwas von einem legendären Schatz aus dem Rafa-System zu hören. Der Anthropologe Osuno Whett erklärt Lando in einem Gespräch, dass im Rafa-System vor langer Zeit eine Spezies namens Sharu beheimatet war, die jedoch auf unerklärliche Weise verschwunden sei, sodass man die Spezies mittlerweile für ausgestorben hält. Nach dem Verschwinden der Sharu wurde das Rafa-System von der primitiven Spezies der Toka besiedelt. Legenden besagen, dass es mit einem geheimnisvollen Schatz möglich sein soll, die Sharu durch die Toka zurückzurufen. Diese Legende handelt von der Geistharfe der Sharu, die irgendwo in den Pyramiden des Rafa-Systems versteckt liegen soll. Lando, der in seiner bisherigen Vergangenheit schon häufig ein glückliches Händchen bewies, gewinnt auch das Sabacc-Spiel gegen Osuno Whett und dadurch einen Droiden, den er in der Stadt Teguta Lusat auf dem Planeten Rafa IV selbst abholen muss. Daraufhin reist Lando nach Rafa IV, wo er seinen Gewinn, den Droiden Vuffi Raa kennen lernt. Vuffi Raa ist ein Pilotdroide, der zu aller Verwunderung ein seltsames organisches Wesen in sich birgt und natürliche Charaktereigenschaften besitzt. Würdevoll nennt Vuffi Raa seinen neuen Besitzer Meister, was Lando jedoch überhaupt nicht gefällt. Kurz vor der eigentlichen Abreise von Rafa IV wird Lando wegen eines Missverständnisses in das Gefängnis von Teguta Lusat eingeliefert. In einem späteren Gespräch mit dem Gouverneur Duttes Mer, bei dem auch plötzlich der Hexer von Tund Rokur Gepta erscheint, bekommt Lando einen Auftrag zugeteilt. Der Glücksspieler erhält von den beiden einen geheimnisvollen Schlüssel, mit dem er sich auf die Suche nach der Geistharfe der Sharu machen soll. Suche nach der Geistharfe Bevor Lando seine Reise beginnt, trifft er in einer Cantina einen Toka namens Mohs, der sich selbst als Hoher Sänger seines Volkes vorstellt und Lando als den Schlüsselträger bezeichnet. Mohs ist von Lando überzeugt, die legendäre Sage der Geistharfe erfüllen zu können und überredet den Glücksspieler daraufhin, ihn zum Planeten Rafa V zu begleiten, wo angeblich das Instrument verborgen liegt. Nach einem erfolglosen Versuch Mohs, den Schlüssel zu stehlen, fliegt Lando mit dem Toka nach Rafa V und dort angekommen, werden sie von einigen von Mohs Artgenossen überfallen und festgenommen, wobei der Droide Vuffi Raa schwer beschädigt wird. Lando wird unterdessen in der Kälte des Planeten ohne Kleidung an einen Baum gefesselt, da die Toka den Schlüsselträger nicht mit eigener Hand töten dürfen. Auf diesem Baum, einem so genannten Lebensbaum, wachsen die Lebenskristalle. Nach einer Weile gelingt es Lando, sich aus seinen Fesseln zu befreien, um mit seinem Droiden, der sich selbst von seinen Beschädigungen geheilt hatte, nach Mohs zu suchen. Sie finden den Toka schließlich nahe einer Pyramide, die ursprünglich von den Sharu erbaut wurde. Mohs, Lando und sein Droide betreten gemeinsam die Pyramide, in der sich angeblich die Geistharfe befinden soll. Mit Landos Schlüssel gelangen sie in das Innere des Gebäudes, wo die drei eine merkwürdige und surreal erscheinende Reise erleben, die selbst von der Geschichte des Rafa-Systems handelt. Außerdem scheinen sich ihre Dimensionen zu verzerren, da Vuffi Raa nur noch wenige Millimeter groß ist. Dann verschwindet auch noch Mohs und Lando und der Droide nähern sich in ihrer Größe wieder aneinander an. Am Ende erreichen sie eine sprechende „Halle“, wo sie die Geistharfe tatsächlich finden. Als Lando und Vuffi Raa die Pyramide wieder verlassen, stellen sie zum einen fest, dass sie sich plötzlich in der Stadt Teguta Lusat wieder finden und zum anderen, dass ihre Erkundungen innerhalb der Pyramide vier Monate in Anspruch nahmen. Vuffi Raa verrät Lando augenblicklich und der Spieler wird von einem Sicherheitsbeamten festgenommen. Er kann in der folgenden Nacht erschließen, dass er zum Werkzeug des Gouverneurs Mer und des Zauberers Gepta wurde und lediglich für die beiden die Harfe auftreiben sollte. Lando erkennt außerdem, dass der Plan von Anfang an inszeniert war und selbst der Gewinn von Vuffi Raa zu Mers und Geptas Plan gehörte. Auftauchen der Sharu Plötzlich kommt es zu einem schweren Erdbeben und mit Vuffi Raas Hilfe gelingt es Lando, aus seinem Gefängnis auszubrechen. Kurz darauf kommt Lando hinter das Geheimnis der Geistharfe: Die Sharu waren in Wirklichkeit nicht verschwunden, sondern benutzten die Geistharfe, um ihr hochintelligentes Wesen vor einer drohenden Gefahr zu verstecken. So verwandelte sich die hoch entwickelte und kultivierte Spezies in die primitiven und armseligen Toka. Duttes Mer, der nun im Besitz der Harfe war, spielte auf dem Instrument und signalisierte den Toka, dass die Bedrohung vorüber und die Zeit der Rückverwandlung gekommen war. Durch das unbeirrte Spielen auf der Harfe löst Mer Erdbeben aus, welches die uralten Bauten der Sharu einstürzen lässt. Gepta, der mithilfe der Geistharfe das System beherrschen möchte, eilt zu Mer, um ihn von seinem Wahnsinn abzuhalten und das weitere Spielen auf dem Instrument zu beenden. Lando trifft erneut auf Mohs der ihm seine Deutung der Geschehnisse bestätigt und ihm berichtet, dass der Falke mittlerweile wieder auf Rafa IV ist und zudem noch nicht entladen wurde. So enthält er immer noch die Lebenskristalle, die Lando für seine Mühen von Mer erhalten sollte. Mit den neuen Reichtümern verlässt Lando zusammen mit seinem Droiden das Rafa-System. Dramatis personae en:Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu hu:Lando Calrissian és Sharu varázskulcsa nl:Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu pl:Lando Calrissian i Myśloharfa Sharów ru:Лэндо Калриссиан и Арфа души народа Шару sr:Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu Kategorie:Lando Calrissian Trilogie Kategorie:Romane Kategorie:Legends-Quellen